LO HABÍA OLVIDADO
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Ikki se halla perdido en un mar de dudas, pero ella, a quien tanto ama, lo hara cambiar.


**Lo había olvidado...**

Ella no puede dormir en paz... su tormento sigue siendo tan grande, su corazón se acongoja, sus ojos lloran aún, apesar de que su cuerpo hace mucho que abandonó el mundo, sigue sumergida en un profundo mar de agonía, en una tristeza que no sabe cuando parará, desea tanto, pero no hay manera. Ella estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo, a perder su vida, con tal de verle a él conseguir lo que anhelaba, y mucho más aún por que no hubiese deseado verlo morir a manos de su propio padre... pero aún así... su alma sigue llorando.

**- / -**

Él ahora no sabe donde esta... comienza a sentir como sus fuerzas comienzan a fallar, su cuerpo lo engaña, ha perdido la conciencia... ¿donde había estado? No puede recordarlo mucho, esta sumergido en sus sueños... solo siente frío, solo siente dolor, pronto todo comienza a hacerse oscuro.

**- / -**

Sigue siendo tanta su agonía... sabe que él esta cerca, desea ayudarle, debe ayudarle, hará lo posible por hacer que pare su dolor, pero no solo el de ella... también el de él.

**- / -**

Él intenta recordar... sí, ahora recuerda muy bien, sabe donde esta, sabe lo que ocurrió, y por muy dentro de sí, llora, por que tuvo que hacer lo inevitable, por que tuvo que lastimarle, por que tuvo que verle así, y su pureza se había perdido, por que ese ser a quién amo con toda su fuerza tuvo que terminar siendo lo que nunca esperaba. Estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida... y aunque no lo hizo, no se siente aliviado. Su corazón sigue reteniendo el odio de aquel a quien a venido a robarle su pureza. Se lamenta, es un hombre fuerte... aún así no puede evitarlo, ¿Que tiene de malo? se siente mal... muy mal, perder a todo ser a quién ama, no sabe que pensar ¿Que es peor? ¿Verlo con vida... pero lleno de odio, o verlo sin vida, pero que siga siendo él?

**- / -**

Ella hará todo lo posible por llegar a él... el mundo en el que ahora esta, ha caído en completa destrucción y caos... no sabe hacia donde se dirige, siente miedo de sus pasos, pero él amor de él la guía... sería feliz con verle una vez más, pero puede sentir su angustia, sabe a la perfección todo lo que ocurre, lo sabe, por que su corazón, así es, el corazón de él se lo esta diciendo, lo puede sentir, lo puede saber, aunque no lo pueda ver... no es necesario ver, ella lo sabe y lo que más desea es llegar a él.

**- / -**

En ese instante el frío comienza a hacerse más y más intenso, su cuerpo flaquea, su mente lo engaña... ha caído en la prisión helada en donde lo han traído por perder tal vez no la batalla si no la esperanza... tuvo que lastimarle y aún se se siente mal por ello, recuerda sus ojos llorando, recuerda su puño dentro de su corazón...

- _Shun... perdóname - _Fue lo que le dijo, cuando lo hizo, lo sentía, lo veía, y como sus lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos vacíos a causa de él... esas mismas lágrimas que le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba con vida.

- _Her... hermano - _Pudo apenas decir, y esa palabra aún resonaba en sus oídos, fue lo peor que pudo haber escuchado en ese momento, el grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor, aún no deja de retumbar en su mente, aún no deja de recordar la escena, y su puño lleno de sangre, de la sangre de él... Fue tanto su sufrimiento, lloró tal y como lo hizo en aquella ocasión.

- Esmeralda - Susurro débilmente para sí mismo, le hizo recordarla, y no sabía por que, pero nuevamente, como en ocasiones anteriores, cuando se hallaba solo... comenzaba a llorar su nombre... aún el hombre más frío tiene sentimientos. Él se había equivocado, aún sentía, aún deseaba, aún anhelaba... y la deseaba cerca de él. No podía sacarse de la cabeza, tal vez su maestro tenía razón.

- _Y si alguien es responsable de su muerte, ¡ese eres tú! - _Le dijo fríamente, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento en sus movimientos, ni algún titubeo en sus palabras.- _Sí no hubieras dudado, si hubieras acabado conmigo, ella aún seguiría con vida - _Recordó muy bien, en ese instante su corazón se lleno de ira y odio, odio contra él, que guiado por su furia, acabado con su vida, pero ese odio... se convirtió en odio contra todos, incluso contra su propio hermano.

Sentía muchos sentimientos, que anteriormente el había creído perdidos, pero que ahora desea que estuvieran muertos dentro de él. Ya no quería sentir, era horrible, tal vez su maestro tenía razón... fue su culpa el que la haya perdido a ella, tal vez todo era su culpa, fue también él el que paso por alto el que su hermanito fuera ese ser cruel, tal vez no debió separase de él... todo, ¡No era más que su culpa!

Pero en ese mismo instante, pudo sentir su calidez, su alma, su compasión, su amor... la sintió cerca de él, como el ángel que es ella, siempre llegaba a aliviarlo, en sus momentos más doloroso, como todo hombre los vive... la vio, acercándose a él... en ese infierno de hielo... ¿como podía ella llegar hasta ahí?

- Ikki...- susurro mientras se agachaba para acariciar su rostro congelado.

- ¿Es... esmeralda?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, apenas y podía articular las palabras, ella sonrío.

- Soy yo... he venído aquí por ti.

- ¿Por... por mi? Eso quiere decir que al fin he muerto... entonces podremos estar juntos Esmeralda.

- No Ikki - En ese instante Ikki pudo observar como los ojos de Esmeralda comenzaba a inundarse, ella sonrío débilmente. - No podemos estar juntos.

- ¿¡Que! Pero... ¿Por qué?

- Ikki, tú no has muerto aún, debes continuar... tu hermano aún te espera...

- Esmeralda... pero...

- Se fuerte por él... por mi, todavía no es tiempo de que estés aquí Ikki.

- ¿Pero como podré salvarlo Esmeralda? Hades se a apoderado de su cuerpo por completo...

- Ikki, tú más que nadie debes saber que no se debe perder la esperanza...

- Pero... yo lo vi, es imposible que regrese - En ese instante Ikki observo como ella comenzaba a llorar más, ella tomó con su mano la de Ikki y la guió a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

- ¿Sientes como late? - preguntó ella, Ikki sintió los latidos de su propio corazón, poco a poco se debilitaban.- Es así como me siento yo...

- ¿Que... que quieres decir Esmeralda?

- Cada cosa que sientes tú, también la sentiré yo Ikki, y al igual que tú sufro, por tus razones... Ikki, si tú decides darte por vencido entonces... yo también lo haré.

- ¡¿A que te refieres Esmeralda?

- Sí Ikki, lo haré, perderé las esperanzas de volver a verte, ahora me alejaré de ti, me desharé de la idea de volver a estar juntos, lo haré...

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero porque?

- Lo haré, por que no quiero creer que por mi, tu has perdido las esperanzas Ikki, no quiero seguir sintiendo el dolor que ahí aquí - Dijo haciendo presión en su pecho. - Siento culpa Ikki, siento culpa, ¡fue mi culpa Ikki! - Sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Tú culpa?

- Sí, mi culpa Ikki, es mi culpa, todo el dolor que sientes, todo, es mi culpa, yo soy la causa de tu soledad, yo soy la causa de tus lágrimas, yo soy la causa de tú dolor...

- No es verdad Esmeralda

- Sí, lo es, no puedes mentirme, por que yo puedo sentirlo, en tu corazón, esto es mi culpa.

- ¡No es tu culpa Esmeralda! Tú no has hecho más que traerme paz, amor, mis recuerdos de los hermosos momentos que viví contigo, en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ú fuiste mi única salvación.

- Ikki... ¿es verdad lo que dices?

- Claro que sí, yo nunca mentiría - Contesto muy seguro.

- Entonces, por favor, ya no te culpes más...- Ikki la miraba con duda e incomprensión.- Puedo sentir como te culpas, día a día por mi muerte... pero eso no es verdad Ikki, yo no morí a causa tuya, y al igual que el peso que sientes tú por que no he estado contigo, siento peso por que tu dolor es causa mía. Sí mi muerte te hace sufrir no puedo evitar sentirme culpable... Ikki, tienes que entender... todo en esta vida es transitorio, sí te darás por vencido tan fácil a causa mía, entonces prefiero alejarme de ti para no hacerte sufrir...

- No es así Esmeralda, tú no me haces sufrir.

- Entonces muestramelo y levántate. Demuestra que serás fuerte, pro tu hermano... aquel a quién tanto anhelabas ver cuando estábamos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte... ¿Recuerdas? No me digas ahora que lo todos los días que te vi pelear con mi padre, todos los moretones, la sangre... todo, fue en vano.

- No... no lo fue, por que te conocí.

- Por esa misma razón debes ir Ikki, no te des por vencido, yo siempre estaré contigo Ikki, siempre, eso no lo dudes... - En ese instante Esmeralda, beso calidamente los labios de Ikki, un dulce beso, pequeño, pero hermoso. Después desapareció.

Ikki sintió como el cosmos de Athena lo llenaba de calidez, de amor y le brindaba fuerzas, inclusive vio a los santos dorados levantarse. Él no se quedaría atras, se levantó, tomo fuerzas, y siguió adelante.

_- Alguna vez escuche, que los sentimientos nos hacen débiles, pero muchas veces, el amor... puede volvernos muy fuertes. Yo casi lo había olvidado..._


End file.
